cheafpicfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiction:Emperor Haksal I
Haksal I 'is the great leader of the [[Fiction:The Chompy Empire|'Chompy Empire]] and the first emperor of the Gigaquadrantic Hegemony. An important figure, Haksal brought unification to the Chompy Empire and established a imperial monarchy. He is a descendant of the demigod Shakhak Chompjak, founder of the the Chompy Empire. Crown Prince Haksal Chompjak - Beginning 2700 A.D. - 2800 A.D. Crown Prince Haksal Chompjak was born in Aridaxx in the year 2700 A.D. to Emperor Jakjak I of the Chompy. As a young boy, Haksal witnessed the outbreak of the Magellanic invasion firsthand by a monstrous leader by the name of Horpmala, the great Minotaurus king of the Magellanic clouds. His father soon dealt with him and went to Andromeda. Haksal had many brothers but not much is known about them. Haksal - Campaign for Triangulum 2800 - 2830. Haksal's father dealt with the Grox King Javek of Andromeda while Haksal stayed at Aridaxx. Haksal was assigned by his father to go to the Triangulum Galaxy. Haksal, along with his allies, the Erisians and the Xorg Empire, dealt with Javek and 'changed' him. An unknown enemy - the Snakehasha Zealot Imperialist Republic... 2830-2835 A.D. The far-right zealots of the Snakehasha Imperialist Republic showed themselves to the Chompy. Together with Javek, they sieged the Snakehasha's important stronghold. Javek decided to join the Chompy Empire to help Emperor Hak and Haksal. But another enemy was coming... Dark Lord Arjaximon - 2850 A.D. Arjaximon, Dark lord of the Chimaera Galaxy, invaded the Milky Way Galaxy with his monsters of the Infernal Realm. Arjaximon invaded Janira Prime but the recently appointed President Javek, repelled him and discovered a portal to the mirror universe. Haksal watched his father be infected with the mark of Arjaximon as he died. The plague later killed Hak and Haksal became the new Chompy Emperor. The Great Cyrannus War 2850 - 2900 A.D. Relationships Family *Crown Princess Kalisaa - My daughter, she is still young, she is a politician, not a soldier. *Prince Gakal - He is so like me, however, he is the younger child so he isn't in line! Lovers *'Erisian Queen Vishara - MAY YOU RULE FOREVER SWEET VISHARA.' Best Friends President Javek '-' Javek is the best military general i've have ever seen, He is the hope of the Chompy''.'' Apollo: The CHOMPY IMPERIAL FLEET '''shall assist in your darkest hour, my friend. Lord Tyromairon - A good counterpart to the diabolical Tyromairon. He is under my protection. President Arjaximon '''Tirochonadral - A powerful ally and a great friend to Javek, i respect him Tyermaillin - His visions shall help our cause. Archamondius -''' Another powerful ally, I respect the dragon. '''Maragroxis IX - He is the greatest inspiration for the Grox behind Javek. He is the true heir to the Grox Empire, not that evil leader. Kevaj - The great Xorg Emperor, he served my ancestors. Allied Aedanius I - Emperor Aedanius I is a powerful leader, He knows his way around the galaxy. However he was our enemy once... Magellanic Empress Alaxis II - Since leaving Magellania, I have not heard of her since. [[Fiction:Uriel Ultanos|''Uriel Ultanos]]' - Highlord of Andromeda and the House of Utanos. I see you brought your armies to my world.' Neutral *Meketanor '-''' I'll got my eyes on you... *Tyranus''' - A servant of Tyromairon, Hmm.... *[[Fiction:Imperator Javek|'''Imperator Javek]]' - So you redeemed yourself, i tolerate you.' Disliked *Tyrotaronus - Contact must be avoided with you! *Conqrix God Obsidnia - What are you, this feeling.... *'Archon/Primus' - You're my ally but you're not trustworthy! *'Corvar I' - Why are I attacking him? Oh, it's for [[Fiction:Javek|'President Javek']]. Go Javek! *Groxicus - Let past grudges stay in the past... ' Enemies *'General Secretary Groxamis - You betrayed me and my ancestor Shakhak! And you killed 1 billion people on your PLANET!!!!' *Dark Lord Tyromairon - The Cyrannus Cluster must be stable... I cannot let you live. *Supreme Commander Tyronihlus - You CAUSED UNFORGIVABLE DAMAGE TO my people! You are going to die! * Category:Chompy Empire Category:Lawful Good Category:Rulers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Pure Good